


Come Home With Me

by AmeliasMistletoe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/pseuds/AmeliasMistletoe
Summary: Prompt: "Come Home With Me" written for teamrootshawxcophinexcoffee





	

I was bartending and I still had another three hours, before I was going to get off. Overall, I’d been having an extraordinarily shitty night. All I wanted to do at this point was go home and pass out. 

The bar started to clear out around midnight because the club down the street offered a half-off deal on select food and drinks after midnight. I was enjoying the break when I saw Abby walk into the bar and I was thrown off a little. She’d never come in here before and she didn't even live on this side of town. She walked in quietly and slid onto a barstool. “Whiskey," she demanded without so much as looking up, and I quickly obliged.

"What brings you to this side of town?" I wondered aloud as I set the glass of whiskey in front of her.

"I was on a date," she responded dryly.

"Oh," I said, my voice wavering a little. It wasn't a secret to anyone that I had a thing for Abby. Hell, everyone besides Abby and Clarke knew, and even though I knew nothing was ever going to happen between us it still upset me to hear that she had been on a date. "How was it?" I asked, but I assumed the date couldn't have gone that well if she was sitting here on a barstool in front of me, not off in some guy's apartment.

"Fine, I suppose," she said, mumbling something to herself afterward that I couldn't quite hear.

"Who were you with?" 

"Marcus Kane," she replied after a long bout of silence, "he works with me at the hospital. He's my boss."

"Did you want to go on the date?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Something about the way she was acting felt weird, like she’d been tricked into going on this date or something of the sort.

"Not really, but I didn't have a choice. Marcus has been after me for a while, and he always gets what he wants," she replied, sounding utterly defeated. I hated that she was being treated like this, but I knew there was no way for her to stop it. 

"Abby," I said as I reached out to touch her hand and I knew I was getting too close, letting myself feel too much, but I couldn't stop, "you don't have to date him if you don't want to. You have a choice.” She shook her head quietly and took a sip of the whiskey that had remained mostly untouched. 

She sat there in silence for the rest of my shift. I refilled her drink without a word every time it got low. If I tried to speak to her she would shrug it off, so I just let her be. I closed down the bar while she was still sitting on that same barstool and I didn't even bother telling her to leave like I should have. I didn't want her to leave; I liked her company even if she was only partially there. When it was time for me to officially close the doors and lock up, I walked over her with a soft smile and whispered, "Come home with me,” in her ear. I grabbed her hand and led her to the door. We walked out of the bar and I locked the door behind us before leading her to my car. She stayed silent as I drove her to my apartment and led her inside. "You're exhausted. You need sleep. Take my bed," I said, as I guided her to the bedroom.

"I–" she said, trying to talk me out of it and I shook my head. 

"I'll take the couch. It's fine," I promised, and I was sincere. For me, giving up my bed and sleeping on the couch was the first sign that I was fucked. I was completely and utterly in love with Abby Griffin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited about writing my first Doctor Mechanic fic, thank you so much for reading it! Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know!


End file.
